Revenge, Best Served Cold
by Darnez
Summary: "Please, don't say anything" She remembered begging while pulling up two layers of clothing. A Troubled woman reconnects with her childhood bully and is determined to make her pay for years of torment. A story about Revenge and dare I say forgiveness? AU. G!P Regina story. Rated Mature so stay away children.


" _Please, don't say anything" She remembered begging while pulling up two layers of clothing. A Troubled woman reconnects with her childhood bully and is determined to make her pay for years of torment. A story about Revenge and dare I say forgiveness? AU. G!P Regina story. Rated Mature so stay away children._

* * *

"Hello beautiful, mind if I sit here?"

Regina heard a feminine voice behind her; She didn't come here to socialize. No, she came to wallow in self pity and chase her problems away with alcohol. At a quick glance, Regina Mills was the picture of perfection. She had a successful career as well as a fat bank account. She could have everything her heart desired…

Except love and respect; She lacked both. Instead, she commanded fear and lived a lonely life. Growing up with an abusive mother and an inattentive father, was not easy. She became a disappointment and brought shame to her family the moment she entered this world with a pair of ovaries and a nice penis to go along with it.

Of course it became a secret. It remained that way until one day young Regina was changing in the girls locker room, bathroom one day after gym and forgot to slide the small bar all the way across lever. One hard yank from a new transfer student, a little blonde girl Regina had seen before in a class below her (6 grade) and the door flew right open. Talk about being caught with your pants down.

Green eyes that belonged to the blonde caught the extra appendage right away and she gasped.

"Please, don't say anything" She remembered begging while pulling back up two layers of clothing.

But of course the girl did. She told the whole school and started calling Regina Spork. It became her new name and followed her all the way through high school. The green eyed bully didn't stop there. She tormented Regina every single day. She'd call her names, "accidentally" spill food on her uniforms, knock her books out of her hands, trip her as she walked down the hall ways and encouraged the other students to do the same. This went on til the day she graduated high school. She'd go to school be tormented by the blonde, then go home and be abused by her disapproving mother, while her father turn a blind eye to everything.

She had absolutely no one. Life was hell.

When she finished high school she went straight to college. She saw it as a chance to start all over again. She wouldn't be weak little Regina anymore. She adopted a "queen bitch persona" and didn't allow anyone close. She was closed off and withdrawn from everyone. She cut ties completely with her parents and everyone from her old life. Ended up with a masters in not only business but criminal justice as well. She served 4 years in the Military to help pay off any student loans then, after her honorable discharge she moved on to bigger and better things eventually becoming the mayor of a small town called Storybrooke.

She was feared there. She ran that town and everyone knew it. Every election she would run unopposed because no one dared to run against her. Receiving the wrath of Regina Mills was not something anyone wanted to deal with.

But still, even with power and more money than even she could count, she was still very unhappy and lonely. Though she tried not to think about them, she often wondered about her parents. _Were they miserable?_ She hoped to God they were. Hopefully they heard about her success and regretted they way they treated her. She hoped for the downfall of everyone who called her names and picked on her making her childhood a living hell.

Those demons she couldn't get rid of.

So now, here she was, 35 years old. Just on the outskirts of her small town in this back alley bar trying to drink until she herself forgot what her name was, And someone was interrupting her.

"Um, hello?"

Annoyed she looked up about to tell the loser to get lost but her words died before she could get them out.

She'd know those green eyes anywhere. Taking a quick scan of her face the brunette recognized immediately who this woman was. ' _How dare she_?' In her drunken haze Regina Mills wanted to play a bit. After all Revenge is a dish best served cold.

"It's a free country isn't it?" She replied with a sultry voice.

The blonde laughed. Well, not exactly a welcoming well ...welcome but she wasn't looking for kindness tonight anyway. "May I buy you a drink?"

Regina held her glass up. "I'm fine" Taking a sip from her glass she could feel green eyes roaming all over her body. She took pride in her appearance and was happy to be under the lustful gaze of a woman when she wasn't even here to casually hook up. She was wearing a business suit for crying out loud because she came here straight from work. And it wasn't just any woman who was fighting for her attention.

It was _her_.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan, and you are?" The blonde haired devil questioned.

' _How dare she not recognize me_?' the brunette fumed to herself. She was becoming even more ticked off, but ' _breathe Regina, breathe_ '. "Regina Mills. Say, don't I know you?" She questions while placing a look of confusion on her face. "I do, I never forget a face."

"Um" The blonde shrugs as she studied the brunette. For the first time since she has entered the bar and set her sight on the lonely brunette, she studied her face...now that she thinks about it, she does look familiar, but then again she travels a lot. It's not unheard of to cross paths with people. "You do look familiar but I can't put my finger on it...well, you know fate is a strange thing, it has a way of bringing you full circle...if you know what I mean"

"Mhmmm" The brunette mumbles. "Actually, I believe we went to school together" The blonde still had the look of utter confusion on her face and Regina wanted to scrub it off. "You wouldn't happen to have attended Roosevelt Adams Middle and high school in the past, would you?"

The blonde thought back. "I did actually….I transferred there in the middle of the school year in the...6th grade I believe. Man, those was the days huh? I can't believe I ran into an old classmate. God, that school is in a whole 'nother state. Look at how far we have come" She shook her head as memories of high school replayed in her mind. She was trying to remember the brunette beside her but couldn't place her finger on a single memory. They must not have been in the same grade or something. "I wish I could remember you Regina" The blonde states " But I don't remember a Regina at all"

"Hmmm...maybe it was because you used to call me _Spork_ " Regina states as if it's nothing. As if she was simply stating a fact like the time of day. She could see from her peripheral green eyes widening.

"Oh" The blonde acknowledges in a surprised tone. She straightens her back as she sits up straight in her chair. "I remember you now" Is whispered.

"Yes, I knew you'd remember, how could you forget the girl you tormented _Every. Single. Day_?"

"Hey" The blonde held a hand out. "I'm really sorry for that-"

"As you should be" The brunette states angrily. Her voice is raised and she's even aware of the few stares she's receiving, however, she doesn't care. Not any more.

"I am. I mean I was just a kid then-"

"So was I Miss Swan!" She interrupted again. She shifted in her chair as faced the blonde. She leaned forward until they were inches apart and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You completely changed my life after you told everyone about my secret" She angrily announced. She was feeling quite the buzz, add that with the anger she felt and the fear she saw in those green eyes that tormented her for years and she was beginning to become turnt on. She felt a shiver run down her spine as her pulse quickened and blood flowed straight to penis making her hard.

"I know, I'm really really really sorry Sp- Regina. Regina, I extremely sorry about that" Emma pleaded.

Regina did not miss that little slip up. She wanted so bad to punish the woman in front of her for what she did to her as a child. She wanted her to suffer!

"No you're not" She accused.

"I am. Regina, I truly am" The blonde looked around. Regina was drawing attention to the both of them and it was embarrassing her. "Look. I mean it, I apologize. I was a kid, a stupid kid. If I could make it up to you, I would" Emma whispered in hopes that Regina would too.

"Then come with me"

"Excuse me?"

"Want to make it up to me, then come with me" Regina challenged. "If you want to make things right then you will _shut up_ , cease with your worthless apologizes and follow me outside of this bar right now, accompany me to my home and _**show**_ me how sorry you are. Actions are worth more than simple words Miss Swan" With that Regina stood from her seat and walked to the door. She felt the buzz and knew she was less than sober but she was still in control.

 _Always in control._ That's why she didn't turn around to see if the blonde would follow her, she knew that she would.

Regina Mills was in for a treat tonight.

Revenge.

Best served cold.


End file.
